Nooit meer
by Nemaya
Summary: Een jonge tovenaar probeert een belangrijk verlies te verwerken.


Je bent er niet meer. Nooit meer zullen we samen spelen. Nooit meer stoeien, achter elkaar aanzitten of gewoon samen op de bank zitten. Nu zal het leven nooit meer hetzelfde zijn.

Ik weet nog alsof het gisteren was toen ik je voor het eerst ontmoette, mijn beste vriend. We waren onafscheidelijk vanaf het allereerste begin. Bijna geen moment waren we zonder elkaar. Zocht je de een, dan wist je dat je hem gevonden had als je de ander zag.

Die eerste blik die we elkaar gaven, dat weet ik nog zo goed. Jouw grote, groene ogen, die je dichtkneep als je het enorm naar je zin had, staarden recht in mijn donkerbruine kijkers. Ik nam je mee naar mijn huis en ook mijn ouders waren meteen weg van je. Het was alsof je altijd al bij ons thuis kwam. Kind aan huis.

Je tomeloze energie bracht ons vaak in moeilijkheden, maar dat vond ik eigenlijk niet zo erg. De straffen die mama ons oplegde waren niet zo streng, omdat ze eigenlijk best om ons en onze streken moest lachen.

Ik weet nog dat we weer eens verstoppertje speelden. Ik moest tellen en jij verborg je. Toen heb ik uren en uren naar je gezocht, want je had je zó goed verstopt, dat zelfs ík je niet kon vinden. Met tranen in mijn ogen ging ik naar mama toe en toen ze zag dat ik zo bang was dat je weg was, zocht ze met me mee, maar nog steeds konden we je niet vinden.

Uiteindelijk vonden we je in de wastobbe, onder een berg kleren en lakens. Ik zou er in geen honderd jaar op gekomen zijn om je daar te zoeken, dus ik was danig onder de indruk.

Wat ik nooit heb gesnapt, is dat jij mij altijd zo snel kon vinden. Binnen vijf minuten was je bij me, waar ik me ook verstopte. Zelfs buiten, waar de verstopplekken eindeloos waren.

Oh ja, en ik weet ook nog dat we een keer gingen apekooien in de woonkamer. We sprongen van de bank naar de stoel, naar de tafel en zo steeds van meubel naar meubel. Omdat we zo'n lawaai maakten, kwam mama een kijkje nemen. En net op het moment dat haar hoofd om de hoek van de deur kwam, sprong jij bovenop de kast! De peperdure vaas die daar bovenop stond gleed over het randje en spatte in duizend stukjes uiteen. Mama gilde, en wij bevroren in onze bewegingen. Nog nooit had ik haar zo boos gezien. Ze tilde je met gemakt van de kast, gaf ons allebei een mep onder onze kont en stuurde ons naar buiten. Gelukkig kon ze de vaas wel repareren, met haar toverkunst. Wat dat betreft ben ik erg blij dat ik niet in een Dreuzelgezin woon. Als er iets kapot gaat, is het meestal wel weer te maken.

Maar mijn belangrijkste herinnering aan jou is de periode dat ik het het moeilijkst had. Papa was dood. Vermoord door slechte tovenaars. Nog nooit was ik zo verdrietig geweest. Ik kon dagenlang alleen maar huilen, toen ik besefte dat hij nooit meer thuis zou komen, me nooit meer in zijn armen zou nemen om me rond te zwieren. In die tijd heb ik enorm veel aan jou gehad. Je gaf me steun, je was er altijd voor me als ik weer moest huilen. Je troostte me, knuffelde me en liet me geen moment alleen. Ik weet niet wat ik gedaan zou hebben zonder jou. Volgens mij zou ik helemaal gek zijn geworden. Maar dankzij jou ben ik wie ik ben. Een jonge tovenaar die op het punt staat naar Zweinstein te gaan.

Maar nu ben je er niet meer. Ik zal je nooit meer kunnen knuffelen, nooit meer kattekwaad met je uithalen en hoe moet ik jouw verlies nu ooit verwerken? Ik heb nu niemand die me steunt zoals jij dat deed, toen. Hoe moet ik me alleen zien te redden, straks in een vreemde omgeving, zonder vertrouwde dingen in de buurt? Nu heb ik mam nog, maar dan is er echt helemaal niemand meer.

Mijn hart breekt als ik denk aan hoe het zal zijn. Leeg, kil. De tranen stromen over mijn wangen. Je zou met me mee zijn gegaan. Een heel nieuwe omgeving om streken in uit te voeren. Maar nu… nu wil ik alleen maar huilen. Niets lijkt meer belangrijk te zijn. Niets lijkt me meer interessant of leuk om te doen. Het enige wat ik wil, is dat je weer bij me bent. Maar dat kan niet. Je bent dood.

Ik zal je missen, mijn allerbeste vriend. Mijn lieve, lieve kwistel, Troubles.


End file.
